cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Wolfhart
|birth_place=Grand Rapids, Michigan, United States |resides= New York City, New York, United States |names='Christopher Wolfhart' Jason Waterfalls Reggie Brookes Reginald J. Cuftberth Abel Ostler |height=6 ft 0 in (1.83 m) |weight=190 lb (86.1 kg) |billed= Hope, Michigan New York City, New York |trainer=Griffin Mercer D.C. Silva Ty Mullins Outer Heaven Wrestling Academy |debut= September 19th, 2015 |retired= }} Abel Ostler (born September 16, 1993) is a American professional wrestler currently working under the ring name Christopher Wolfhart. He is most known for his work in the New York Wrestling Syndicate and is currently signed with Freedom Pro & Dreamscape Pro Wrestling as an announcer while being signed to COMBATFOREVER ProWrestling as a wrestler. Early life Growing up, Ostler switched between several different sports, playing soccer & American football for a number of years before eventually starting to wrestle in middle school. He attended South Brickwood Highschool in Royal Woods. After graduating, Ostler attended University of Michigan for one semester before dropping out to pursue wrestling. Professional wrestling career Training and early career After dropping out from the University of Michigan, Ostler decided to train as a professional wrestler in the summer of 2015, having been a lifelong fan of the sport. After undergoing some initial training, Ostler debuted on September 19, 2015, wrestling Darren "DARE" O'Neil in the Downtown ProWres promotion. Ostler's initial training was under the supervision of a small-time promoter named Ty Mullins. After spending a few more months in the promotion, Ostler, under recommendation from Mullins, traveled to New York City, New York to train under Griffin Mercer at the Outer Heaven Wrestling Academy. After numerous different ring names, Ostler eventually chose "Christopher Wolfhart", which he continues to use to this day. Wolfhart has said in several interviews that his ring name had come from an old inside joke he and fellow professional wrestler Abel Stark, real name Christopher Wesson, had while they were in high school in which the other would often use the others' name in various circumstances. New York Wrestling Syndicate (2016-2017, 2018) Wolfhart debuted for the New York Wrestling Syndicate on March 5th, 2016, in a losing effort against Alex Harkness. For the next several weeks, however, Wolfhart went on an impressive winning streak, defeating Benedict Halloway and Mike Borga among others before losing to Lee Smith on May 15, 2016. Soon after that, it was announced that Wolfhart would be entering into the third annual Prince of Brooklyn tournament. On September 6th, Wolfhart entered the 2016 Prince of Brooklyn tournament, defeating Gabe Askew in his first round match. The following day, Wolfhart first defeated VANEK in the second round, then Bendict Halloway in the semifinals and finally JJ Grayson in the finals to win the 2016 Prince of Brooklyn and become the number one contender to the King of New York Heavyweight Championship, held by his trainer, Griffin Mercer. Wolfhart received his title shot on October 2nd, but was defeated by Mercer. After a 4 month hiatus due to a small injury, Wolfhart returned on February 25th, defeating Andrew Grafton. 'Of Men & Wolves' On March 2nd, after hinting at it for numerous weeks on social media, Wolfhart teamed with longtime friend Abel Stark, debuting as Of Men & Wolves, defeating the team of Danny Fox and DARE. The duo posted numerous comedic videos online, calling out various tag teams and challenging them. On, March 16th, at It Always Ends Well, after storming the ring and calling out any team in the back, The Scrublords (TK O'Haire & Reggie Brookes) answered the challenge and defeated the pair. Bouncing back near immediately afterwords, they defeated The Lads (C.Y. Aren and Jerry Ortega) at New York Half-A-Minute on April 1st. They defeated the Stardust Shooters (Lee Smith and Chris Silva) the following day. On April 22nd, Wolfhart and Stark defeated the Bastarz to earn a future shot at the Ronkonkoma Tag Team Championship. On May 8th at These Things Take Time, Of Men & Wolves defeated the Watson Brothers for the Ronkonkoma Tag Team Championship. The same month, they successfully defended the championship against All Killers Are Alive (Ryu Suga and Yoshisade Ryuuga), before retaining it at Pain is a Four Letter Word in June in a three-way match against the Best Team Name Ever (Ricky Chosen & Jon Johns) and 2TRILL2LIVE (MaxiTrillian Scott and Abi Williams.). They lost the title to the Stardust Shooters (Lee Smith and Chris Silva) on July 27, but regained the title from the Watson Brothers on August 17. Of Men & Wolves continued to hold the championships until November 8th, where they vacated them due to Stark's involvement in ATTACK: GBTR. With the team briefly disbanded, Wolfhart stepped away from the company to, in his own words, "heal up & see what the other places in the world have to offer." 'Return to singles competition' On May 1st, 2018 Wolfhart returned to the NYWS and defeated QUINN and Eric O'Grady in separate matches. On May 18th, Wolfhart teamed with NWYS World Champion xxx against REZ and Sumi Sunshine. Wolfhart's team won after Wolfhart appeared to have knocked out REZ with his signature move, the Wolvesbane. While it looked like Wolfhart had made a permanent return, he later took another hiatus from the promotion after an incident with another competitor. ATTACK: GOD BLESS THE RING (2017) Wolfhart was originally scheduled to appear with Abel Stark in the 2017 Top Team Tag Tournament of Tournaments until a visa issue prevented him from preforming. He was replaced by JJ Grayson, which lead to the formation of Death to Strong Style. Independent circuit (2017-present) Wolfhart made his Acid Rain Wrestling (ARW) debut at the "Bullets' Club Only" show on May 30, 2017, where he lost to Justin Burke. He appeared again for ARW the following night at Purple Rainfall 2017 wrestling Mikey Stacks. The match ended in a no contest when David Eric Gates attacked both competitors. He returned to ARW in November 2017, appearing at the Jeff Coates Intergender Memorial Cup, Night 1 where he teamed with Rachel Hays in a Tag Team Rumble which was won by Best Team Name Ever. On November 18th, 2018, Wolfhart debuted in Future Wrestling, losing to Gabriel White. While it had appeared that Wolfhart had signed a talent contract with the promotion, he later explained in an interview that his appearance was "nothing more than a favor to a backstage friend of his after the original opponent no-showed the event". On April 16th, 2018, Wolfhart made his debut for the Italian Competitive League of Wrestling, losing to EZIO. Later in the month, Wolfhart returned, defeating Gilberto Rivelli & Clara Vario in a triple threat match. Freedom Pro (2018-present) On July 22nd, Ostler was the sole announcer for the first show of Freedom Pro and was later brought on-board to be the permanent announcer for each upcoming event. While yet to be officially stated on-screen, Ostler, as Wolfhart, has been said to be the kayfabe owner of the promotion in addition to being the announcer. LEGEND Wrestling (2018-2019) Ostler (under the Wolfhart ring name), while not officially announced, was one of the alternates of the King Of New York 2018 (KONY), a group of wrestlers tasked to replace anyone in the official pool that was injured or failed to make the established bookings, but did not compete in the main draw. While he did not compete, Ostler was brought aboard to announce all nights of the event and was later signed to a contract with the promotion. However, soon after, the company closed its door after being bought out by Timothy Chéreau. C.A.T.C.H Pro (2018-2019) On October 1st, 2018, at CATCH 13, Wolfhart made a surprise appearance as one of 16 men competing in the first ever Worldwide Cruiserweight Championship Tournament to crown the first ever C.A.T.C.H Pro Cruiserweight Champion on October 1st and 2nd, 2018. Wolfhart defeated Benedict Halloway in the first round, advancing to the quarter finals, where he was defeated by Manny Zeta. Also in October, at C.A.T.C.H Pro: Catch These Hands of Fate, he would participate in C.A.T.C.H Pro's Thunderbastard Battle Royal, he and other notable participants Lee Smith, Willie Dunn and AIR Max would lose to Aleki Latu. On December 17th, 2018, at Be Humble, he was in a triple threat with Kenny Dood and Dante Evers in which Kenny Dood got the victory. On December 29th, at Title Guy Is Out of Town, he was in another triple threat but with Valerie Vance and Bendict Halloway with Vance getting the victory. Wolfhart made a surprise return to the promotion in March 2019, at Deckermania, appearing in a Fatal Four-Way match, defeating Benedict Halloway, Jon Johns and Harley Hail. COMBAT FOREVER ProWrestling (2019-present) In January, Wolfhart made a surprise debut where he attacked Kaz Fujioka after his match and laid him out with the Wolvesbane, before revealing himself to as the gaijin (foreign) representative of the JUSTIS stable. Wolfhart later challenged Fujioka to a match at United Stand 2019 on February 7th. On February 7th, Wolfhart defeated Fujioka. Following the match, he was offered a contract to become a regular at the promotion. Later in the month, Wolfhart, teaming with fellow JUSTIS member Masahiro Miyabe, was announced for the Ultimate Tag League tournament. The five-day-long tournament ended on March 3rd, with Wolfhart and Miyabe winning their block and advancing to the finals, where they were defeated by Josuke Kitani and SOH. The following month, Wolfhart entered the 2019 World Warriors League tournament. Wolfhart won his block in the tournament with a record of four wins and three losses, advancing to the finals. On May 7th, Wolfhart defeated Haruka KIDO in the finals to win the 2019 World Warriors League, becoming the youngest winner in the history of the tournament as well as the first gaijin wrestler to win said tournament. Dreamscape Pro Wrestling (2019-present) After the closure of LEGEND Wrestling, Ostler was near immediately signed to a new contract with Dreamscape as the main ring announcer for the company. Worth The Risk (2019) Wolfhart made his Worth The Risk (WTR) debut by entering the 2019 Climb The Mountain tournament, where he was eliminated by eventual finalist Omar Cole in the opening round. He was then defeated by Louie Kang at Pure Imagination - Night One. The next day, he got his first WTR victory by defeating David Dasovich. In June 2019, Wolfhart unsuccessfully challenged for the WTR World Tag Team Championship with JUSTIS partner Masahiro Miyabe, losing to the defending champions Abi Moore and Riley Chase. On July 21st 2019, Wolfhart defeated champion Omar Cole and Jeremy Starr in a three-way match to win the WTR World Championship. Wolfhart later lost the title to D.C. Silva on September 3rd. Other media In September 2016, Ostler co-founded the Hopestruck podcast hosted by himself, Norman "Norm" Andrews, Chet Bordeaux, Leah Yardley, Reed Victors, and Teri Belecci. With wrestling becoming more and more of a priority, he has since handed the host title off to Andrews, making sporadic appearance since then. Ostler also guest starred on the sketch comedy series The Minstrel Show in 2018 where he acted as an over-zealous police officer. Ostler later appeared again on The Minstrel Show guest-hosting while the original host, Chris Hardwick, was out with an illness. Ostler voiced the character Franklin "Frankie" Silas, a bartender who later becomes a demon hunter, in the indie video games Seize The Day & Seize The Day II: All Nighter. Personal life Ostler was born in Grand Rapids, Michigan. He has two siblings; a older brother and younger sister named Jay and Valerie, respectively. His mother works in social services while his father works in construction. Ostler became a fan of professional wrestling after his mother accidentally left a wrestling match on a television when Ostler was a child. As of March 2018, Ostler lived in New York City, New York as roommates with fellow professional wrestler Abel Stark and his girlfriend, Nicolette Bador. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Wolvesbane (Pumphandle Death Valley Driver) ** HOWL TO THE MOON (Kneeling superkick) - 2017- 2019 ** SHEER HART ATTACK (Diving high angle dropkick) - 2018; Used as a signature after ** Rude Buster (Pumphandle gourdbuster) - 2019-present * Signature moves ** Multiple punch varations *** HENSHIN (Spinning Backfist) *** Star Platinum (Discus) *** Flapjack *** Heart *** Superman > Batman (Superman) ** Flash Kick (Superkick) - 2017-present; parodied from Alex Stryder ** Emperor Slash (Multiple strike combo with theatrics) ** I'm Legally Required To Use This (Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariat) ** And This Too (Jumping cutter) ** And This Too: Special Variation Edit (Fireman's carry cutter) ** Falling w/ Style (Springboard clothesline) ** HIGH FLY FLOW (Split-legged frog splash) - adopted from Naoki Oyama ** Swanton Bomb (High-angle senton bomb) ** Diving double foot stomp ** Multiple suplex variations *** Ibushi Special (Straight jacket german) *** CHU CHU YEAH! (Dragon) *** Exploder *** Northern Lights *** Overhead belly to belly, sometimes from the second rope *** Bloodrush (Vertical) ** Napoleon Bomb (Sitout powerbomb, with theatrics) ** HAZARD Trigger (Flying knee strike) **Multiple kick variations *** Drop *** Jumping high *** JESUS CHRIST, MY THIGH' (Roundhouse) - Used only once. *** Savate *** Spinning heel * With Abel Stark ** GOOD STRIKER (Running single leg dropkick to the back of opponent's head (Wolfhart) / Discus elbow to the face (Stark) combination) ** Good Cool Kaiser VSX (Electric chair facebuster (Stark) / Jumping cutter (Wolfhart) combination) ** Overkill, Cunt (Pumphandle Death Valley Driver by Wolfhart rolled into a sheer drop vertical suplex sitout side powerslam by Stark) * Wrestlers managed ** Abel Stark ** Rachel Hays * Nicknames ** "The Internet Darling in the FranXX" ** "Don't Go" ** "Not a Furry" ** "Machine Gun Monogatari" * Entrance themes ** "Came Out Swinging" by The Wonder Years (May 10th, 2019 - current) ** "Cry of the Wolf" by Kota Suzuki & Yoshiya Terayama - Used only in Japan ** "The Format" by AZ (used with Abel Stark as Of Men & Wolves) (March 2nd, 2017- November 8th, 2018) ** "Immigrant Song" by Led Zepplin (May 2nd, 2019 - May 10th, 2019) ** "I Just Can't Wait To Be King (Cover)" by Patty Walters (December 12th, 2017 - May 2nd. 2019) ** "Civilization (The Fucking Champs Remix) AugerMix" by Justice (March 5th, 2016 - December 12th, 2017) ** "Man of the Year Intro" by ScHoolboy Q (May 1st, 2018 - May 18th, 2018) Championships and accomplishments * New York Wrestling Syndicate ** Prince of Brooklyn (2016) ** NYWS Ronkonkoma Tag Team Championship (2 time) - with Abel Stark External links *Twitter *Instagram Category:Wrestler Category:PS4 Category:Freelancer